


A Hogwarts Summer

by 6SeasonsOfJAShiplash



Series: The Study Group Goes to Hogwarts [1]
Category: Community (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6SeasonsOfJAShiplash/pseuds/6SeasonsOfJAShiplash
Summary: J/A centric Community AU fic based in J.K. Rowling’s universe. I’ve taken significant artistic license. Annie, Troy, and Abed are the same ages as in Community’s first season (a year older than seventh year students in Harry Potter canon). Jeff is younger than canon.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: The Study Group Goes to Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. A Summer Opportunity

Annie Edison stood on the platform at Hogsmeade station, waving farewell to her friends, as the Hogwarts Express to London departed with a whistle. Annie would be a seventh year student the next time she saw her classmates. For once, she wasn’t dreading summer vacation. She had special permission from the Headmaster to stay in the castle over break. Annie was excited to enjoy her first summer of freedom away from her acerbic and controlling mother. It would also be her last summer as a student. If everything went according to plan, Annie would earn grades of Outstanding on all of her NEWT exams. She would graduate and have two weeks to find a home and get settled in London, and then she would be begin the Healer training program at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 

Of course, Annie’s plans for the future had already derailed in one crucial area. She had always planned to meet  _the one_ , the man who would become her future husband, at Hogwarts. During her second year, Annie became convinced that Troy Barnes was her soulmate. This despite the fact that they never spent time alone together, even though they both had the same best friend, Abed Nadir. For the next four years, Annie mooned over Troy from a safe distance, waiting for the day he would notice her and realize that they were perfect for each other. A moment of clarity ended that delusion when Troy led Gryffindor’s Quidditch team to victory, claiming the House Cup. Annie stormed the field with Abed, only to see Troy make out with the cute but vapid Gryffindor Seeker at the end of the game. At that moment, Annie expected to be heartbroken. Instead, she felt nothing but her ever-present anxiety. No jealousy, anger or even disappointment. Annie and Troy weren’t meant to be. It had been clear for quite some time that Troy Barnes didn’t see Annie as a romantic prospect. Annie finally had to admit to herself that what she believed to be love was a shallow schoolgirl crush. Her only concern while watching Troy maul the cute Seeker was that the plans she had made for their future together were now moot. Annie was a sixth year student and only had one more year left at Hogwarts. There weren’t any boys she wanted to date in her year or among the younger students. But she supposed that there wasn’t much to be done about that. Annie comforted herself with the thought that she was bound to meet and fall in love with a handsome and successful Healer after she graduated. Someone who shared her interests, and who would see her as the young woman she was now, instead of the chubby, socially awkward bookworm she had been in the past.

Annie had nearly three months on her own ahead of her. She needed to earn money to afford school supplies and considered applying for a part-time job as a store clerk or barmaid in Hogsmeade, but given the empty castle and slow summer months, it seemed unlikely that anyone was hiring. So, Annie would have all summer to study, explore the castle, and get to know the Hogwarts ghosts better. The normally morose Grey Lady was particularly pleased when Annie told her that she would be staying in Ravenclaw tower over the summer. She confided in Annie that summers were always the most difficult time to be a Hogwarts ghost, because the castle felt empty without students.

As Annie walked from Hogsmeade back up the path to the castle, she reflected on the past year at school. She began to compile a mental list of non-academic accomplishments that she could record in her diary that evening:

  1. Passed the Ministry apparition test on her first try. 
  2. Saved Garrett’s life when he had a near-fatal allergic reaction.
  3. Grew closer to Abed and the Grey Lady and made friends with Vicki, a chubby sixth-year Hufflepuff girl, and her boyfriend, Neil, a Ravenclaw sixth-year. 
  4. Discovered that a little time and effort on her hair and make-up in the morning gave her more confidence for the rest of the day.
  5. Saved Garrett’s life (again) when he had a(nother) near-fatal allergic reaction. 



With the exception of saving Garrett, Annie’s accomplishments weren’t particularly impressive in areas other than academics and extracurricular book-reading. Annie was finally independent of her mother, but that was hardly an accomplishment she could list, since it wasn’t her doing. Annie sighed to herself and resolved to expand her horizons during her seventh year. Once she left Hogwarts, it would be much more difficult for her to make friends. She needed to make the most of her remaining time at the only place she could now call home.

* * *

One of the annual challenges that Headmaster Craig “Dean” Pelton faced was filling the (literally) cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor position. Given the fate faced by its previous occupants, the post was converted to a one-year contract position. Most years, the Ministry of Magic would detail an employee to Hogwarts to instruct students; however, following the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort, the ranks of personnel with the requisite knowledge were severely depleted. Add to that the long-running wars in the Middle East, and the Ministry simply wasn’t always able to provide someone qualified to fill the position. When Headmaster Pelton heard that Jeffrey Winger had been indefinitely suspended from his position as an Auror and was reduced to hunting dark wizards for Ministry bounties, Pelton reached out to his former student and offered him a lucrative one-year teaching contract.

Jeff was resistant at first, but grudgingly accepted the position. After all, the DADA Professor’s quarters were quite comfortable, the meals were better than he cooked at home, and Jeff had a soft spot for the Hog’s Head, the diviest of dive bars. During contract negotiations, Jeff insisted on being assigned a Teacher’s Aide or assistant to prepare his lesson plans and grade assignments and exams. Headmaster Pelton agreed at once. He was quite determined to convince Jeff to take the job. Purely to fill the vacant position, he would insist to anyone who asked.

In an unusually shrewd moment, the Headmaster realized that he had the perfect candidate for the Teacher’s Aide position. Annie Edison was a rising seventh year, and the best student Hogwarts had educated since Hermione Granger. Annie had already been given special permission to stay at school that summer. The day Annie became a legal adult in the wizarding world, her mother disowned her and refused to allow her to return home. The caustic woman sent a tart letter informing Headmaster Pelton that she no longer considered Annie her daughter. Having a strained relationship with his own parents, Pelton empathized with Annie and informed her that she was allowed to remain at Hogwarts over the summer. The decision was fortuitous, because a few weeks later during contract negotiations, Pelton was able to acquiesce to Jeffrey Winger’s demand for an assistant.

When Headmaster Pelton offered Annie a stipend to work as a Teacher’s Aide to the incoming Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, she was pleased to accept the position on the spot. Although studying for her NEWT exams was her top priority, the job offer was too appealing to decline. For one, it was a job well within her wheelhouse. And what better way to prepare for her Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam than by extensively reviewing all six years of course material? Annie’s financial position also made accepting the job a necessity. All in all, she couldn’t have been more excited for the opportunity.


	2. A Hogsmeade Meeting

When Jeff Winger received a letter from Hogwarts Headmaster Craig Pelton that opened with the lines

> “Dear Jeffrey, 
> 
> I am writing because I hope that you will take a position and fill one of my gaping holes”

he was tempted to tear up the missive on the spot without reading further. Out of morbid curiosity, he supposed, he continued reading.

> “in staffing for the upcoming academic year.”

The letter continued with a request to meet at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to discuss a contract to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in the upcoming school year. Pelton littered the message with other poorly veiled euphemisms, describing the generous salary offer ( “I suspect that you will find my figure enticing and irresistible.” ) and his willingness to negotiate on contract terms ( “I am a desperate man and will get down on my knees for you.” ).

Although deeply disturbed by the letter, Jeff didn’t see any harm in hearing the strange man out. For one, the salary estimate rivaled Jeff’s former Ministry pay and could likely be negotiated higher.Besides, Jeff reasoned, he could demand an assistant to do all of the work for him. Teaching at Hogwarts would make a nice change of pace. Hunting dark wizards without the benefit of Ministry intel or a partner just wasn’t very fun. And with the amount that he would earn at Hogwarts, he could afford to purchase a multi-year supply of firewhisky.

* * *

On a warm Sunday in mid-July, Annie left Ravenclaw tower and made her way out of the castle and down the trail to Hogsmeade. She had an appointment to meet Professor Winger at the Hog’s Head. Annie was excited to work with the former Auror, of whom Headmaster Pelton spoke so highly. She was a little surprised that Pelton had several pictures of Jeff Winger in his office, clearly clipped from old newspapers.

Annie arrived half an hour early (on time in her book) at the run-down bar and opened the heavy oak door. The hinges creaked in protest. The interior of the Hog’s Head was dimly lit and grimy. Annie scanned the room, and her eyes fell on a tall man lounging at a corner table. It didn’t take much effort to identify him as Professor Winger. The Hog’s Head was nearly empty that time of day, and there was only one person present who looked like they could be the former Auror. Professor Winger appeared to be sipping from a glass of firewhisky. Annie felt herself flushing as she studied him, quite aware that he was very attractive man. She thought he glanced over at her briefly, but she might have been mistaken. Annie took in his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders and muscular frame. Her admiration of his torso and perfectly tousled, dirty blond hair quickly turned to concern at the number of empty glasses scattered about on the table in front of him. Just to be sure she had identified him correctly, Annie called out, “Professor Winger?”

Upon hearing her, the man turned his head to look at Annie. She immediately noticed his piercing blue eyes that seemed to twinkle as he smirked at her. When he gestured towards the seat across the table from him, Annie walked over nervously and stuck out her hand.

“Hi Professor Winger! My name is Annie Edison.”

Professor Winger reached out and took her hand in his own comparatively massive one. “Miss Edison, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat. What would you like to drink?

“Oh, I’m not thirsty, but thank you for offering.”

“Pierce! Two butterbeers.” When the bartender scowled and brought the drinks to them, Annie took a polite sip but nursed her bottle. She thought the bartender leered at her, but she chose to ignore the old man. 

In order to fill the awkward silence, Annie spoke up with what should have been an uncontroversial icebreaker. “So, are you excited to start your new job?”

“Miss Edison, may I call you Annie? Outside of the classroom, you’re welcome to call me Jeff.”

Annie smiled and nodded. “Just Annie is fine, Jeff.”

“Great. Well, Annie, I honestly can’t say I’m thrilled to be here. I only took this gig because the pay is good, and it’s only a yearlong commitment.”

Annie frowned at the unexpected, and frankly, discouraging response. It wasn’t the sort of thing she expected or cared to hear from the teacher she was supposed to assist. Professor Winger disappointedher further as he continued.

“So, Pelton tells me that you’re the one who’s going to be grading my student’s papers, preparing my lesson plans, and giving lectures when I’m hungover?”

Annie felt herself flushing again, this time with anger. Nothing frustrated her more than teachers who didn’t take their jobs seriously. They had the responsibility—no, the privilege!—to educate young minds and fill them with knowledge. The audacity of this lazy, gorgeous, presumptuous man! Did he really think that Annie would do all of his work for him while he sat around day drinking? Annie’s nerves and restraint faded as her temper got the better of her. It was time to put her foot down.

“Professor Winger, I was under the impression that I would be assisting you, not doing your job for you.”

“You’re a feisty one, huh?” Jeff winked at Annie, disarming her immediately. She began to blush before remembering that she was annoyed at this infuriating man. Annie sat up straighter and replied, primly, “I am an NEWT student on a Healer track. I have a full course load this year along with Prefect duties. I hardly have the time, or for that matter, the desire, to do your job for you. As an NEWT-level student in one of your classes, I expect you to take your teaching responsibilities seriously.”

“Ah, I see. You’re a classic overachiever. You don’t need to worry about my class, Annie. You get an automatic Outstanding. Congratulations!”

“Professor Winger!”

“I’m just kidding, I’ll probably give all of my students a grade of Acceptable and call it a day.” 

Annie swatted him and blushed when she realized she had just flirtatiously smacked a Professor. “You’re teasing me!” 

When Jeff started chuckling at her, her frustration returned but disappeared at his next words. “I’m sorry, you’re really cute when you’re angry.”

Annie blushed at his comment. He thought she was cute? If it wasn’t for Jeff’s lackadaisical attitude regarding his professional responsibilities, Annie would really enjoy flirting with him. “Professor Winger. Jeff, if you insist. Headmaster Pelton spoke highly of you. He was practically gushing about how you were the Ministry’s top Auror.”

“Yeah, Pelton is in love with me. He’s had a crush on me since I was a student. I can’t really blame him for that, though. I may have been suspended from my position with the Ministry, but I was the best at my job.”

“If I may ask, why were you suspended?”

Jeff scowled. “The Ministry took issue with how I handled an encounter with my estranged father, who was suspected of illegal activities. Instead of recusing myself, I hunted the bastard down on my own. Once I found him...well, let’s just say I lost my temper. I didn’t do any permanent damage, but I used spells that aren’t condoned for official use. An anonymous colleague filed a report with the Ministry’s Oversight Office about the incident. They also falsely alleged other rule violations and misdeeds.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. That’s quite unfortunate, but I’m not sure what to make of it. I suppose you had a good reason for using those spells on him?”

Jeff shrugged. “Not really. I should have followed the rules on recusal. The abusive asshole deserved what he got, but I should have left him to the Ministry police force.”

Annie decided to try bonding with Jeff by opening up a little about her own family issues. “Oh, I can understand the urge. My parents are both Muggles, but I haven’t seen my father in years. My mother sent me a letter the day I came of age letting me know that her parental obligations were fulfilled, and I was no longer welcome in her house. If she’d confronted me in person, I might have hexed her. It took all of my self control not to bombard her house with Howlers.”

“Oh, wow. That’s kind of awful. Yeah, parents suck. I didn’t think seeing my father again would get to me the way it did. He abandoned me and my mom when I was eight, but apparently he did some damage before he left. I guess I repressed some painful memories. Seeing him again brought it all back.”

Jeff’s nonchalant demeanor failed to mask the vulnerability in his eyes. Without thinking, Annie reached over and took Jeff’s hand, squeezing it in her own. She had the urge to comfort him and let him know that she understood. She slowly ran her thumb back and forth as she spoke.

“Jeff, I’m really sorry to hear that the circumstances that brought you here weren’t ideal. But you won’t find the solution to your problems at the bottom of a bottle of firewhisky. We have six weeks before classes begin to prepare you to teach. I’m at your disposal full time until then. I take excellent notes, and I’ve saved all of them along with all assignments I’ve completed over the years. If you put in a little effort, I’m certain that you’ll be an excellent teacher.”

Jeff sighed wearily. “I suppose I could cut back a little on the drinking. At least during work hours.”

“Thank you, Jeff. Thank you for taking this seriously. I’m really looking forward to working with you. I think you’ll be an amazing teacher. The students are counting on you to prepare them to defend themselves from dark magic. I know I’m counting on you, and I believe in you.”

Annie squeezed Jeff’s hand again before blushing and quickly releasing it. Then shenervously met his soft smile with one of her own and stood up, squeaking out a hurried goodbye. “Okay! Well, it was great to meet you, Jeff. See you later! Bye!” Then she curtsied before scurrying out of the pub, turning to give him a small wave as she left.

Jeff couldn’t help but smile at Annie as she made her awkward exit. She was almost too adorable. The entire interaction with her cheered him up for some reason. After she left, Jeff sat there staring after her, lost in thought. His new assistant was seriously cute and seemed unaware of the fact that she was hot (especially when angry), which made her even more attractive. Jeff had surreptitiously checked her out when she walked into the bar. If he didn’t already know that she was a Hogwarts student and much too young for him, he would have asked her out. Although Jeff wouldn’t make a move on Annie, he could still enjoy spending time with her. A little harmless flirting would make working with Annie enjoyable, and she might be more willing to do his work for him. Annie wasn’t his usual type, but there was something about her that drew him to her. Perhaps it was because she radiated optimism and expressed so much with her huge blue eyes. Jeff was never comfortable talking about his childhood, even when drunk, but with Annie, it felt natural to be open and honest. 

Jeff already found himself looking forward to the next day. He frowned as he considered his change in mood. Had meeting Annie made him do a complete reversal on his outlook for the new job? Unlikely as it was, her energy, determination, and the way she said she believed in him, were inspiring. Jeff felt like he was at a low point in his life, but Annie still seemed so confident that he could succeed. When she looked at him, she didn’t see a drunken has-been; she saw someone with potential. Sure, Annie called him out for his drinking, but she didn’t lecture or pressure him about it. Jeff smiled to himself and finished his drink before leaving the bar. He decided to send Annie a note to thank her for the pep talk and ask her to meet him in his office the next day. It wasn’t something he would usually do, but he wanted express his appreciation and put Annie at ease. Given how she had fled the Hog’s Head, Annie was probably worried that she had overstepped.

* * *

Annie couldn’t believe how she left things with Jeff. It was going so well until she panicked because she had initiated physical contact, first by swatting him flirtatiously, and then by holding his hand. She had just met Jeff, but she was behaving like he was her boyfriend or a close friend, not a Hogwarts Professor. That realization had triggered her undignified flight from the bar. After chiding herself for how easily flustered and awkward she had been (Jeff really didn’t seem bothered that she was holding his giant man hand), Annie went to the library to do a little research in the newspaper archives. She found mentions of Jeff in the Daily Prophet and learned that he had personally arrested or killed some of the most notorious death eaters in the wake of Voldemort’s fall. There were several other reports of unnamed Aurors arresting or killing dark wizards that likely involved him. It was sad to see someone who had been so successful drink excessively and have such a negative attitude about his new job. Annie refused to sit by and let him slack in his teaching duties. She knew he needed encouragement, not haranguing. But how could she help him? 

Suddenly, there was a popping sound and she squeaked, only relaxing when a folded piece of parchment floated down to the table in front of her. Annie opened the note and squealed. It was a note from Jeff!

> Annie,
> 
> It was great to meet you. Thanks for the pep talk, you really cheered me up. I’ll see you in my office after breakfast tomorrow. Looking forward to working with you.
> 
> -Jeff

Annie beamed. She’d gotten through to him, and he wrote a note to thank her! Jeff didn’t seem like the type of person who usually sent sweet and thoughtful notes, so Annie knew he must have really appreciated her encouragement. 

After visiting the kitchens to get a salad and a sandwich for dinner, Annie retired to the Ravenclaw common room for the evening. She had too much on her mind to study, so she ascended the stairs to her room and set about organizing her belongings and sorting through her notes. Then she took out her diary to organize her thoughts and record the day’s events.

Jeff clearly needed someone in his life to cheer him up and help him out of his funk. Someone optimistic, enthusiastic, and driven. Someone who could remind him that there was always a silver lining to life’s travails, that his new job was an opportunity, and that hard work could be fulfilling. Annie decided that she was the perfect person to do just that. And if Jeff happened to fall in love with her and they got married and lived happily ever after? Well, why not? Annie had reached the age of majority last December, so in the eyes of the law, she was an adult. A student-teacher relationship would be frowned upon, but she was unsure if Hogwarts had specific rules forbidding it when the student was of age (she would have to do a little research). Even if their love was forbidden, Jeff would only be a Professor for the next year, and Annie could be patient. After all, she had spent four years just waiting for Troy to notice her.  


Annie realized that she was doodling Jeff’s name with little hearts over the “i” in Winger. So, she decided to do something productive with her energy. She opened her trunk and pulled out her binder to get started on planning their wedding. Was she thinking too far ahead? Perhaps. Maybe. Probably. But it never hurt to be prepared, and the perfect wedding wouldn’t plan itself. Annie flipped through her copies of Witch Weekly for inspiration, cutting out pages and clippings to add to her binder. They would have to be married at Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade, of course. After all, they had met there and it’s where they would likely fall in love. The Hog’s Head wasn’t her ideal location for a wedding reception, so she would need to consider other options. Annie spent a few hours planning and daydreaming before deciding she should get ready for bed and select her outfit for the next day. That night, Annie Edison fell asleep with a smile on her face, excited for the days and weeks ahead. Her summer had just become a lot more interesting.


	3. The First Week

On Monday morning, Annie awoke with the sun, eager for her first day of work with Jeff. She had a box of her old notebooks to show him, and she was certain he would be impressed by her diligence and work ethic. 

Annie got out of bed and took a seat at the table in her room, where her breakfast was laid out waiting for her. It was a luxury of staying in the castle over the summer that she greatly appreciated. When Annie first found out that meals wouldn’t be served in the Great Hall, she visited the Hogwarts kitchens, where she was met by a group of house elves who insisted on preparing her meals and delivering them to her in Ravenclaw Tower. Annie had protested at first; she felt guilty enough about benefiting from unpaid labor without the elves doing extra work just for her. When the roomful of wide-eyed little elves looked like they were about to cry, Annie cooed and acquiesced, thanking them profusely for their efforts. How could she say no to the sweet little elves with their giant eyes, fluttering lashes, and trembling lower lips? Annie spent the next two weeks trying to replicate the expression in her mirror for ten minutes a day. The exercise fit nicely within the half hour she had scheduled for learning feminine wiles.

After finishing her light breakfast of fruit, granola and yogurt, Annie brushed her teeth and washed. She got dressed in the outfit she had laid out the night before, a skirt and blouse combo that she paired with ballet flats. She spent a little more time than usual on her hair and make-up. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Annie performed a routine triple check of the contents of the shoulder bag she was using over the summer instead of her usual backpack _(yes, Annie Edison wore a backpack to class. Laugh all you want. Good posture is important, people!)_.

When she was ready to leave, Annie drew her wand and cast  _Wingardium Leviosa_ (non-verbally, of course), levitating her box of old notebooks. She descended the spiral staircase to the common room with her box floating ahead of her. Then she made her way from the fifth floor down to Jeff’s third floor office.

Annie found Jeff sitting at his desk, looking much better than he had the day before. Annie beamed at him. 

“Good morning, Jeff!”

Jeff returned her greeting with a smile that nearly made her melt. Distracted by the butterflies that were throwing an impromptu rave in her stomach, Annie completely forgot that she was still levitating her box of notes. When she moved her hands down to smooth her dress, her box of notebooks hit the floor with a loud  _thump_. Startled by the sound, she jumped and squeaked out a surprised “Eeep!”

Mortified, Annie blushed a deep shade of red and apologized profusely. Jeff just shook his head and smiled, amused at how flustered she was. He reassured her with a chuckle. 

“Annie, relax. It’s not a big deal. Seriously, don’t worry about it.” 

Once Annie had set her box on one of the chairs and regained her composure, she took a seat and folded her hands in her lap. She had clearly put effort into her outfit and looked very pretty, to say the least. Although she sat with perfect posture, she couldn’t help herself from bouncing in her seat a little. Jeff already felt his mood improving just from being in Annie’s vicinity. Her energy and enthusiasm were contagious.

“It’s good to see you, Annie. I like your outfit. You look really nice.”

Annie blushed again. Then she simultaneously fluttered her lashes, smiled while biting her lower lip, and twirled her hair flirtatiously. 

“Thanks, Jeff.” 

Jeff held back another chuckle at the lack of subtlety in Annie’s clumsy attempt at flirtation. It was weirdly endearing and kind of adorable. Annie had most likely read an article in a magazine for witches with a title along the lines of “Six Ways to Charm a Wizard Without Using Magic,” and just to be thorough about it, decided to apply all of the tips at once. Jeff had to admit, it was a nice boost to his ego. Annie may have been young, but she was extremely intelligent and very pretty. Any guy would be a little flattered, and Jeff refused to feel guilty for finding Annie attractive. He had no intention of acting on it, so what was the point of feeling bad? Jeff had never been one for self-flagellation. When he noticed what Annie’s posture and those little bounces were doing to her breasts, Jeff had to avert his eyes and focus on sharpening his quill _(okay, so this may end being a problem)_.

As soon as they agreed to get to work, all of Annie’s attempts at flirtation ceased. In the blink of an eye, her demeanor went from “lovestruck teenie bopper” to “assertive professional who takes her job way too seriously.” It almost gave Jeff whiplash. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she had tied her hair up in a severe bun and put on glasses. 

It was obvious that Annie took great pride in the quality of her notes, and Jeff admitted to her that he was impressed. Jeff didn’t know much about actually taking notes, but he knew how to tell when someone was a world class note-taker. With years of experience as a world class slacker, Jeff had learned to identify others he could charm into sharing their notes and doing his work for him. Jeff gathered that Annie’s approach to academics was similar to his own approach to haircare, skincare, exercise, and diet: methodical and obsessive, with an unrelenting drive for perfection. 

Over the next hour, Jeff found himself zoning out and just staring at Annie as she explained her detailed plan to bring him up to speed, starting with drawing up schedules and setting daily, weekly, and monthly targets. Each time Jeff realized that he was just sitting there and looking at Annie, he had to pinch himself.  _Stop staring at the cute teenager, you creep._ She was just too damn mesmerizing when she talked animatedly about scheduling or furrowed her brow in concentration. Jeff could only pay close attention to what Annie was saying for brief intervals before his attention shifted to how the light reflected off of her hair, or how her lips glistened with lip gloss.

Jeff wished he had something to keep his hands and eyes occupied. He missed his blackberry. He had long observed Muggles on their mobile phones and purchased one for himself a few years back. Initially, he only bought it to supplement his disguises when he was doing undercover surveillance. When his mother discovered that he had a mobile phone, she was exceedingly pleased that she had a way to reach him other than sending letters by owl. Jeff didn’t bother bringing his phone to Hogwarts with him, because he knew Muggle technology didn’t work there. Until living without his phone, he didn’t realize how much he had come to rely on the device as a crutch to endure awkward social situations. It would have come in handy as a way to avoid ogling his way-too-young, very cute assistant.

To Jeff’s great relief, he soon discovered that he could easily distract Annie whenever he needed a break from work. A stray compliment, a charming smile, or a brush of his hand would cause Annie to blush, giggle, or demurely hide her face behind her hair. He could pretend to follow along with what she was saying, and when he found himself focusing on her lips instead of the words coming out of them, he could distract both of them and give himself enough time to refocus.

Annie quickly caught on to the game that Jeff was playing. She realized that he began to lose concentration and squirm in his seat after 20 minutes of work, at which point he would do something undeniably flirtatious to make her flustered (Annie read a very illuminating article in Witch Weekly about recognizing flirtatious behavior in men). If she didn’t enjoy the thoughtful compliments and the soaring butterflies every time Jeff “accidentally” brushed his hand against hers, she would have called him out on it. Instead, she adapted their daily schedules to account for brief breaks every 20 minutes and longer breaks every hour. Anyone who said Annie Edison was “rigid” or “uncompromising” obviously had no idea what they were talking about!

On that first day of working together, Jeff asked Annie to have lunch with him. Annie was a little surprised but pleased that Jeff didn’t want a break from her company, just from doing work. Annie wasn’t used to anyone but Abed or the Grey Lady putting up with her over extended periods of time (she had overheard others describe her as “high-strung” and “neurotic” on several occasions. Annie preferred to think of herself as “energetic” and “quirky”). Jeff seemed to enjoy spending time with Annie as much as she liked being around him. Granted, there weren’t many other people with whom they could share a meal or have a conversation. Well, anyone other than Headmaster Pelton.

Headmaster Pelton made his first appearance in Jeff’s office right after lunch, wearing his usual wizard’s robes. After prattling on about how his sister was visiting campus, Pelton stroked Jeff’s bicep and promised to send his sister to Jeff’s office to meet him (despite Jeff’s vehement protests). An hour later, Pelton showed up to Jeff’s office wearing a low-cut red dress.

“Oh, you must be Jeffrey! My brother, Craig, promised to meet me, but he isn’t in his office. Do you think you could give me a tour of the castle?” Pelton’s falsetto made his getup even more ridiculous.  


Headmaster Pelton fluttered his eyelashes and sidled up to Jeff. Annie giggled at the Headmaster’s antics, but Jeff just scowled and asked him to leave, explaining that they were busy with work. Pelton glared at Annie and left in a huff. He returned again an hour later and apologized for his “sister’s” intrusion.

“I’m so sorry, Jeffrey! My sister is very friendly, but she does get lonely. Would you mind taking her to dinner tonight? Silly me, I already have plans that I can’t cancel.”

“Sorry, Annie and I already have plans for dinner. Right, Annie?”

Annie struggled to keep a straight face but nodded in agreement. “Maybe another time, Headmaster. Professor Winger and I still have lots of work to do.”

A disappointed Pelton frowned briefly before perking up. “Well, Jeffrey. It’s nice to see that you’re taking your role so seriously. My sister will be very disappointed, but I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Jeff groaned and buried his face in his hands after Pelton left. 

Annie collapsed in a fit of giggles. “You don’t have to have dinner with me, you know. I understand if you’d rather share a romantic meal with the Headmaster’s sister. She seemed quite taken with you.”

“Ugh, it’s not funny. Seriously, thanks for covering for me. I was going to ask you if you want to grab dinner, but you don’t actually have to if you’d rather not”

“Dinner sounds good to me! Unlike you, I don’t have any competing invitations from desperate suitors. And come on, you have to admit that it’s a little funny.”

“Nope, not even a little bit.”

* * *

After a full work week where they spent all day together, including meals most days, Jeff asked Annie if she wanted to join him for a drink in Hogsmeade. 

Annie froze as her thoughts swirled in an anxiety-fueled maelstrom.  _ Is Jeff asking me out on a date? No, there’s no way it’s a date, we’re two weeks ahead of schedule. But what if it is a date, and I mess everything up by assuming it isn’t one? Or, what if I assume it’s a date, but it actually isn’t one, and it freaks him out? It can’t possibly be a date. Jeff probably doesn’t even think of me that way. _

When Jeff didn’t receive a response to his fairly innocuous invitation, he watched Annie for a reaction and realized he might have put her in an uncomfortable position.  _ What if she feels pressured to hang out with me because I’m a Professor? She probably thinks I’m behaving inappropriately. Is she afraid to say something because she thinks I’ll hold it against her? She definitely thinks I’m a creep. She must have noticed the way I kept zoning out and staring at her lips. Yep, she’s figured me out. Should I just quit my job and flee to the United States? No, that’s ridiculous. The U.S. is far too populous and even more likely to tar and feather me for being a creepy creeper. Keep it together, Winger. Just do what you always do. Play it cool. _

“Annie? Are you okay?”

Annie realized that she hadn’t given Jeff an answer yet. She tried to keep her voice level, but failed, letting out a high-pitched laugh. “Of course I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be okay? And yes, I would love to join you for a drink.”

Jeff looked at Annie with a concerned expression, which drove her back into heranxiety storm.  _ Oh no, it’s not a date and I’ve been reading into things. Now he’s going to say he doesn’t think it’s a good idea. He’s going to make it clear that we’re only colleagues. He’s going to tell me that I’m a silly little girl and that I remind him of his little sister. Then he’s going to condescendingly pat me on the head or something. _

Jeff took a deep breath, steeling himself. This was not the sort of conversation he ever had if it could be avoided, but it was better to deal with it now than to find out weeks later that he’d fucked up.

“Annie, I enjoy spending time with you outside of work hours, but I just want to make sure you know that you don’t have to hang out with me just because I’m technically a professor. It’s okay for you to refuse. In fact, I insist on it if you feel pressured. And I need you to tell me if any of my behavior is inappropriate or makes you uncomfortable. I have a lot of fun with you, but our dynamic probably isn’t ummm... typical for students and professors.“

Annie felt a surge of relief and found Jeff’s concern touching. She cooed and stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug. He wasn’t expecting the gesture, so it took him a moment to react. Once he remembered how hugging worked (he knew he was supposed to react but he couldn’t remember how) he wrapped his arms around her. As he held her, it occurred to him that it felt really...nice. Sure, he enjoyed the feel of her very feminine curves pressed against him, but what struck him was the pleasant warmth in his chest at the physical contact. It was weird. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to stay like that for hours or make a run for it.

Jeff huffed out a laugh. “What’s this for?”

Annie released Jeff and looked up at him with a serious expression.

“I really like spending time with you too, Jeff, and I enjoy our dynamic a lot. It’s sweet of you to worry, but completely unnecessary. Besides, do you honestly think I would hold my tongue just because you’re a professor? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve been putting my foot down with you since the day we met.”

Jeff chuckled with relief. “Okay, good point. You kind of tensed up and spaced out on me there. I was a little worried that I did something wrong.”

“Oh! I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me to get a drink with you tonight. You know how I am about my planner.“ Annie reasoned that her response was true enough, even though it was technically misleading. She thought she pulled off casual self-deprecation quite convincingly.

“Ahhh, well maybe you’ll learn to loosen up a bit after a few drinks.”

Annie swatted him and Jeff shot her a roguish grin. Then he opened the door for her. “Milady?”

Annie almost swooned. Jeff was just so charming sometimes. She blushed and curtsied, responding with a breathy “Milord” before walking through the door. Jeff grinned and followed her out. 

They strolled down the path to Hogsmeade as Annie told Jeff about her plans for the summer and the upcoming year. One of the great things about spending time with Annie was that she did all of the heavy lifting in their conversations with only a little prompting. She spoke enthusiastically about the studying she had already done, and the plans she had for her final year at Hogwarts until they arrived at the Hog’s Head.

After Jeff paid for their butterbeers, which earned him a shy smile and a breathy “thank you” from Annie. Then they sat down at the same table Jeff had occupied when they first met.

Annie took a sip of her butterbeer and continued telling Jeff about her plans for the upcoming year and how she planned to move to London after she graduated. Once they had finished their first drinks, Annie tried to casually change the topic of conversation without revealing how invested she was in his response.  


“So, are there any lucky ladies in your life?”

“Well, of course.” Annie tried to conceal her disappointment. “Any woman who gets to enjoy my company is a lucky lady.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Jeff grinned. “I’m afraid I don’t, Annie, please do clarify.”

“Ugh. You’re so difficult. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“I’m not really a relationship kind of guy.”

“Why not? Don’t you get lonely? Or have you just not found the right person?”

Jeff shrugged. “I like to have fun without getting emotionally invested. Emotions make things messy. I brought you here instead of the Three Broomsticks so that we don’t have to worry about running into anyone I’ve hooked up with. The Hog’s Head is where I come to drink alone or to hang out with people I actually like to spend time with and want to see again.”

Annie wasn’t sure if Jeff meant that he only saw her platonically or that she wasn’t just some girl with whom he wanted to sleep. She decided to dig a little to get to the bottom of his opposition to relationships.

“When was the last time you were in a relationship? Was there someone...did something happen?”

At Jeff’s frown, Annie quickly backtracked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Pshhh, why would it make me uncomfortable?” Jeff said, obviously uncomfortable.

After seeing Annie’s understanding smile, he seemed to relax a little and continued. “Look, I tried out the relationship thing during my last year at Hogwarts. My girlfriend was a year below me. She insisted that we stay together in a long distance relationship until she graduated as well. And then I found out that she cheated on me. So, why put myself in that position again? I was happy before I started dating her, when I kept things casual. And I’ve been happy ever since.”

Even if Jeff didn’t admit it, Annie could tell that his ex had really hurt him, but she didn’t want to push him on it. Her conversations with Abed had taught her how unpleasant that could be.

“Well, she sounds like she didn’t deserve you. That’s a really awful thing to do to someone. I’m sorry that happened.”

Jeff shrugged dismissively. “It’s whatever. Not a big deal. I’m over it.” (Narrator: He wasn’t over it.)

Annie wasn’t buying it. She didn’t push the matter any further or say anything else about it, though.

Later that night, they arrived back at the castle and agreed to meet for lunch the next day.

Before they went their separate ways, Annie gave Jeff a hug that lasted a little longer than necessary. Then she took advantage of their proximity to stand on the tips of her toes and press a kiss to his cheek. “Have a good night, Jeff. Thanks for the drinks.”

After wishing Jeff a good night, Annie bounced away towards Ravenclaw Tower. When she reached the end of the corridor, Annie looked back to see Jeff standing where she had left him looking a little stunned. He seemed lost in thought as he held his fingers to the spot where she had planted her good night kiss. Annie suppressed a giggle until she was safely out of earshot. She may have skipped most of the way back to Ravenclaw Tower, but that was probably just the butterbeer.

* * *

Annie woke up on Saturday morning and stretched with a smile. She giggled when she remembered the look on Jeff’s face after she kissed him on the cheek. Since their first maybe-sort-of-kind-of date had gone well, Annie decided to push the envelope a little for their second maybe-sort-of-kind-of date. It was time to break out her grandmother’s courting quilt for a picnic by the lake.

Annie picked out a purple bikini that she had purchased earlier in the summer. She chose a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear over it. Before putting on her shirt, Annie checked herself out in the mirror. She was quite pleased with how she looked in her bikini and blushed at the thought of Jeff seeing her in it. Annie was aware, in theory, of the effect that her endowments had on men, but she hadn’t really tested it out in practice. At the beginning of sixth year, Abed had asked Annie point blank why boys had started looking at her chest instead of her face when they talked to her. Annie had smacked him and was saved from having to respond by Ms. Perry, who had gone on a ten minute rant about how men objectified women. Ms. Perry went on to warn Annie that most men would just see a pair of tits when they looked at her, but that was because men were pigs, and it didn’t reflect on her value as a woman.  


After eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, Annie did her make-up and made her way down to the kitchens. The house elves were more than happy to pack a picnic basket for her. They filled it with meat and fruit pies, and they even included cloth napkins, a bottle of wine, and wine glasses. 

Annie showed up at Jeff’s quarters at 11:30am sharp. She knocked on the door and heard grumbling from inside. Two minutes later, it swung open. Jeff looked down at her blinking and rubbed his eyes.

“You’re wearing shorts.”

“It’s summer, Jeff. Do you have swim trunks?”

“Why would I need swim trunks?”

“Gosh, I don’t know.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Come in, just give me a minute to change.”

Annie sat down on Jeff’s couch and placed the picnic basket and blanket next to her. She sat there twiddling her thumbs trying not to picture Jeff changing. He emerged a few minutes later in swim trunks and a white linen shirt with aviators hanging from the collar.

Annie shot him a flirtatious little smile and stood up, turning to walk towards the door. Jeff gulped. He was not ready for Annie in short shorts. They hugged her ass and revealed a lot more of her alabaster legs than he was prepared to see. How could such a short girl have such long, sexy legs?  _ Stop ogling the hot teenager, you creepy creeper. _

Annie looked back over her shoulder and caught Jeff looking at her butt. “Enjoying the view?” Annie raised an eyebrow, but blushed and couldn’t hide her pleased smile. 

Jeff coughed and spluttered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  _ Damn it! Now she knows I’m a creepy creeper. So why does she look so satisfied? Did the devious little minx plan this? _

“Of course you don’t.” Annie giggled and led the way out of his quarters.

_ Fuck. Am I just a pawn in Annie Edison’s plan for world domination? _

Jeff regained his composure and caught up with Annie as she led the way out of the castle and towards the lake. Annie chatted animatedly about her grandmother’s quilt, which was a blessedly unsexy topic.

“Your grandmother sounds like a lovely woman.”  _ She’s probably more age-appropriate for me than Annie is. _

Annie smiled up at Jeff, which did strange things to his stomach. He assumed it must be indigestion.  _ I’m not 15 years old. I’m Jeff Winger. Jeff Winger doesn’t get butterflies in his tummy when pretty girls smile at him. _

Annie had outdone herself. I’m addition to a full picnic lunch, the elves had packed a bottle of rosé and two wine glasses. After laying out her courting quilt and setting up lunch, she sat down and patted the blanket next to her. Jeff noted to himself that if this had been a date, Annie would have knocked it out of the park.  _ But it’s obviously not a date because Annie knows I’m a Professor. She’s way too much of a goody two-shoes to try anything, right? _

After they’d eaten, they left the picnic leftovers behind to take a walk along the lake. 

They strolled in comfortable silence until Annie spoke up. “I learned to speak mermish during my third year.”

Jeff looked at her incredulously. “I get that you’re an overachiever and all, but why mermish?”

Annie shrugged and looked a little embarrassed. “I really liked the The Little Mermaid. You know, the Muggle animated film.”

“You do realize that merpeople are nothing like Ariel and King Triton, right? They’re kind of mean in real life.”

Annie squealed in delight and grabbed Jeff’s arm. “Oh my God, Jeff! You’ve watched The Little Mermaid!”

Jeff scowled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Annie looked up at him adoringly, which made his pesky  ~~ butterflies~~indigestion act up again. “It’s okay, your secret is safe with me.” Annie patted his arm and then wrapped her arm through his. Despite his better judgment, Jeff didn’t protest. He managed to avoid any more embarrassing, unintentional revelations while they completed their post-lunch walk.

Annie smiled to herself as she held Jeff’s arm. _I wonder if Jeff will remember this conversation when I tell him that I want to name our first daughter Ariel?_

When they made it back to their picnic spot, Jeff was a little disappointed when Annie let go of his arm. He looked down at her and she grinned.

“We should go swimming!” Jeff shrugged noncommittally. 

When Annie took off her shirt and shimmied out of her shorts, revealing a purple bikini (cue slow-motion montage to “[Hey, watcha tryin’ to say to me](https://youtu.be/CF5yr9_7yRU)”), Jeff realized exactly how much trouble he was in.  _ Don’t let her know how much of an effect she’s having on you. If she finds out, you’re a goner. You’re Jeff Winger, not a hormonal teenage boy. Keep it together. _

Jeff managed to tear his eyes away from her, but not before the image of Annie Edison in a bikini had permanently seared itself into his memory. _Looking that incredible should be a crime._ Jeff swallowed and took off his own shirt, folding it and dropping it to the blanket. When he looked over at Annie again, he grinned when he noticed that she was ogling him. 

“Enjoying the view?” Jeff asked with a knowing smirk.

Annie blushed crimson, which would usually have made Jeff feel like he had the upper hand. Except now, Jeff could see just how far down her (glorious) chest and taut abdomen her blush extended, which kind of negated his little victory.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Annie responded, primly.

_Holy fuck, I am so screwed. I knew she was stacked, but dear God. I need to turn the tables on her._

“Do you need a napkin, Annie?”

“Excuse me?” Annie asked, confused.

“I think you have a little drool.” Jeff gave Annie his best roguish grin and pointed to the corner of her mouth. Annie let out an outraged little gasp. 

“I do not!” She stepped forward to smack Jeff. When her hand came into contact with his chest, she froze before realizing she was caressing one of his very firm pecs.

Jeff coughed and Annie pulled her hand back as if she’d been burned. She covered her face in her hands as Jeff blushed and spluttered.

“Ummm... I’m just going to uhhh... get in the wet. Go in the swimming, I mean.”  _Maybe the giant squid will take mercy on me and drag me to the depths?_

“Oh! Right, that’s a good idea. I’m not wet enough yet.” Annie squeaked and then scampered ahead of Jeff towards the lake, giving him a very nice view of her bouncing behind. He looked up at the sky and groaned before adjusting himself and hurrying after her. He definitely did not want her to see how much of an effect she was having on him. Yep, cold water was exactly what he needed.


End file.
